


Helping Hand

by vrgxo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrgxo/pseuds/vrgxo
Summary: Jacob catches a Rook that he is fond of pleasuring herself and things lead to something he’d never imagine possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation with a friend on Tumblr about Jacob led to the inspiration of this. I hope you enjoy it :)

Jacob was carrying on his day like any other day; catching up on Rook business, chasing a Templar or two when he found himself with with some free time which was rare for him. Evie had been keeping him occupied with small missions to keep him out of trouble after the fall of the Templar hold in London. So Jacob decided to take off to the train for some rest and some alone time. The train was quite as pass through the pub carriage. Not a Rook in sight. Recently the twins added a new carriage that sat between Jacob’s and the pub carriage, a bunking house for the Rooks. It housed a few bed for Rooks to take up as the pleased. Whether it be the Rook had too much to drink or they simply had no where’s to lay their head safely for the night. Two Rooks recently took up permeant occupation of two bed, one Jacob particularly felt better about having so close to him.

[Y/N] had been a Rook from the very beginning and she was still around. She was beautiful and he was captivated by her beauty. She was loyal to the twins and seemed always to go above and beyond for them. She risked her life more than once to put the twins out of harms way. Jacob attempted to remain distance from her at the beginning, not wanting to form any feelings for her but soon he’d realize that it wasn't possible. She would always pop up at a pub he seemed to be at, he noticed her from across the room with her shiny [H/C] and big [E/C] eyes. But she never seemed to pay any mind to Jacob’s flirting with her, so he retreated from flirting with her to maintain a good working relationship. But that didn't mean he couldn't admire her from afar. 

Jacob settled into his sofa after removing all of his clothes from his upper body. He laid back his head and closed his eyes to rest but all he had were thoughts of [Y/N] running through his head. He could picture her standing before him in nothing else but the white button up shirt she wore with her uniform, her hair flowing down over her face. The image in his head was erotic and he really knew he shouldn't have been having these thoughts of her but at this moment he couldn't think. He didn't want to stop thinking about her; the way she would feel with her pretty little mouth swallowing the length of his member, how he would feel inside of her. Jacob didn't even realize but his growing erection was now in his hand and he couldn't help himself, picturing her bouncing on him as he moved his hand up and down his cock. Pleasing himself was the only way out of his now throbbing erection as the images of her ran through his mind. Gripping his cock tighter and making his motions more erratic as he pictured her before him naked, moaning his name he could almost hear it. As he pictured her riding him, the image in his head said his name but he could also here an echo of it. Jacob stop his actions and examined the room closely. He was alone, he was sure of it but he soon realized it was not coming from inside the room nor his mind but the next carriage over. Specifically the Rook’s carriage. He used his keen ear for eavesdropping and listened to what he could over the screech of the train moving along the tracks. 

“Jacob.” He heard whimpered over and over again. Jacob moved with a swift action getting up from his position on the sofa, fastening himself in his pants and made way to the carriage. He was concerned for her safety. What if she was hurt and she was calling for him. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it as the door swung open his ears were met with a loud moan of pleasure but not realizing it before he laid eyes on her.

“Love, Are you o— Oh my god!” He cried out as he realized what he walked in on. There was she on her bed, only in her white button up blouse and knickers slightly pushed to the side as her fingers moved in and out of her womanhood. Once she heard him speak she grabbed the blanket from the bottom of her bed and covered herself as Jacob ran out of the room and up over the carriage to the pub carriage.

Oh boy was he embarrassed that he just had walked in on her like that, but once he made his way to a empty pub carriage the realization came upon him. He grabbed a small glass and pour himself a drink. She was moaning his name. She was thinking of him while pleasuring herself. A small smirk form at the corner of his mouth as he took a sip of his drink. As he set the glass down he chuckled to himself lightly when he heard the door to the pub open behind him. Even though his back was to the door he knew who entered. He could feel her presence behind him and you could easily cut the tension with a knife. She cleared her throat to speak but Jacob got the first word in.

“You know you could get sent to the asylum for something like that.” Jacob said bring his glass to his mouth again, still facing his back towards her.

“You wouldn’t,” she stuttered “turn me into the asylum would you?” Jacob could hear the tremble in her voice. Masturbation is an extremely taboo thing for women, even for men in their era of time but Jacob personally didn't see no wrong to it.

“No love, I wouldn’t. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what you were doing. I apologize for interrupting” He said taking the last drink of the glass before he turned around to face her. There were no words that even needed to be spoken; the intensity in their stare was more than enough to know how each other felt. A blush formed on his cheeks as she looked deeply into his eyes. Jacob moved like the speed of light to where she was standing, pushing his body against hers as her back met with the only table that occupied the pub carriage. Taking his right hand not breaking their stare he cupped her head and brought it closer to him. An eruption of passion exploded when their lips collided, their tongues fighting for dominance as they continued this dangerous dance. Moving his mouth down to her neck, finding her sensitive part on her neck he gently gave a small bite as a moan released from her lips.

“I want you Jacob.” She whispered in his ear and that’s all he needed. That white button up shirt she wore, that he fantasied her wearing while having nothing else on. He grabbed the shirt the collar and in one swift motion tore it down the front all the buttons flying across the carriage exposing her perfect perky breasts. Jacob licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. Their kissing began again while they fumbled with removing each other’s trousers. Finally Jacobs’s erection sprung free, pulling down her panties he felt the slit of her entrance and smirked in excitement on how wet she already was. Turning her around while he bent her over the table; lining up his member with her entrance. With one thrust he entered her with ease. He could feel the sweet juices of her around his member; soaking him as he pushed further into her causing her to scream in ecstasy. Jacob gripped her hips as she arched her back more for him to go deeper into her. Their movements perfectly in sync with each other as he brought one of his hands up to her hair hanging down her naked back; wrapping it in his hand her gentle tugged at her hair as his thrust continued eventually pulling her body up so her back was now against his chest. He wrapped his arm that he just used to pull her up around her body with his hand stopping at her clit; taking two fingers he began to tease her clit. He could feel her walls tighten around him as he continued the motion. The screams that escaped her mouth Jacob was sure that all of London heard her screaming his name. Every breath she took and exhaled his name turned him on even more.

“Jacob – I’m going to cum.” She moaned as he sucked upon her neck.

“Fuck love.” He whispered in her ear almost giving her permission to let go of the knot that had been building up in her stomach. Within seconds Jacob felt the moisture around his length increase as she moaned in extreme ecstasy, her legs shaking at the feeling she was experiencing as the wavy of pleasure flooded through her body. Her body began to tremble as she felt Jacob release his seed deep inside her as he let out his own moan. Pulling out of her he felt a small sense of disappointment. Not knowing exactly where they would go from here. She quickly pulled up her trousers and buttoned them when he let go on her body. Pulling her shirt closed as the buttons now were all over the floor of the carriage she didn't exactly knew what to do.  
“Um, okay.” She broke the awkward silence. She began moving towards the door when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. Jacob spun her around to face him.  
“Don’t leave.” Jacob pleaded. She looked at Jacob then down to her shirt. 

“I have to change my shirt before someone comes in.” She told Jacob.

“Right, meeting me in my carriage after? Please? We have much to discuss.” He said planting a kiss on her cheek before she turned away. [Y/N] went back to her carriage with a large smile on her face. Something she had been fantasizing happening for months finally happened.


End file.
